the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the Claw
The Curse of the Claw '''is a story by EnderEmerald46 Story It begins at the arcade where Garnet is showing Apatite the arcade, but Apatite has little understanding of what an arcade machine is, asking about a claw machine with some young girl playing at it. As the two of them are about to leave, the little girl approaches Apatite and tugs on his shorts, confusing him. Garnet explains that the girl wants him to play for her, and leaves, leaving Apatite with the girl. When Garnet returns home, she finds that something has come through the transporter, which is followed by a phone call by Apatite. Apatite says that he played a few rounds for the girl but wasn't winning, so he told the girl he couldn't do it. He then explains that the kid started screeching, and before he could describe what happened next, something happened, forcing him to run, dropping the phone. The gems then run over to the arcade, finding it has been mostly destroyed. They find Apatite, and before they could reach him, a teenage version of the girl appears behind him. That's the first chunk The girl now has four arms and is levitating which leads to a scared Apatite pulling out his axe, and when scaring him, forces him to run again, and when Garnet attacks her to stop her, the girl, calling herself Felicia, grabs Apatite and Garnet, the latter telling Amethyst and Pearl to run, who do so. Felicia then makes Apatite and Garnet weaker before telling them she will come back for them and dropping them, weakening Garnet and knocking out Apatite. Garnet has trouble carrying Apatite to the beach house, so she splits into Ruby and Sapphire, who manage to drag Apatite to the beach house before collapsing. Amethyst and Pearl then nervously bring them into Garnet's room. The next day the three wake up, Ruby first, Apatite next, and finally Sapphire. Apatite notes that his head feels weird, and due to not getting an answer from Ruby and Sapphire silently staring at him in shock, goes to the mirror and finding out that his hair turned into yarn! This causes Apatite to go into a panic since his hair is now, well, yarn. Sapphire calms him down, telling him that it can't get any worse. Unfortunately she is proven wrong, as Ruby's hair is next to be yarn-ified, except for her headband, which has turned into plush. Pearl knocks on Garnet's door, asking if the three of them are alright. Apatite nervously says that they're fine, causing Pearl to want to come in. Sapphire opens the door, allowing Pearl to see what happened to Ruby and Apatite, becoming scared. Ruby insists they're fine, although Pearl states that they are not fine. Sapphire's hair becomes yarn, as well as Apatite's headphones becoming plush. Pearl slightly freaks out, but Sapphire continues to insist they're fine. Pearl nervously says that they (Ruby and Sapphire) should merge back together and come outside before leaving. Ruby and Sapphire try to merge back together but fails, implying that whatever's happening to them is preventing them from fusing and then the three of them walk out, Apatite nervously trying to hide his changed hair and headphones. Amethyst says she likes the plush, followed by Apatite switching into Obsidian. The plush parts of her change in the switch, causing it to resemble Obsidian. She realizes that her hair is yarn, causing her to excitedly squee, implying she doesn't realize how serious this is. Pearl says that it might have to do with Felicia, and so Obsidian, Ruby, and Pearl go to see if she left anything at the arcade that could help them find her. Obsidian and Ruby don't focus on looking due to either getting distracted (Obsidian) or focusing on what she's going to do to Felicia (Ruby), however this is followed by Apatite's lab coat (which becomes Obsidian's tank top) and Ruby's shirt to become plush as well. Pearl notices this, and begins to panic and look harder, before finding the bow Felicia wore while pretending to be a kid. '''TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Category:EnderEmerald46 Category:Fanon